Lost and Found Love
by Rurouni-agra
Summary: Yami and Bakura songfic to Good Charlotte's Motivation Proclamation. Cursing, sugestive situations, and yaoi (obviously) and MAJOR OOC. You'll see why. Not a normal parring, I thing it's pretty good. But then again...I wrote it. ;)


Yami Kitsune: Another Songfic to a Good Charlotte song.  It's not connected to the other two.  Were still working on that.  And we know we haven't been up dating but we have our excuses.   Anyway this is a fic with a Bakura/Yami pairing.  We love this pairing because you never find them together.  WARNING the is some MAJOR OOC in this fic for all of the characters.  There's some language and for those of you who like lemons, sorry this IS FF.net, imagine your own at the end.  There are minor pairs mentioned (Ryou/Yugi, Marik/Malik) but there not important.  Hope you've had a happy Thanksgiving!

Rurouni_agra: And on to the fic.  Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it wouldn't be rated G and Anzu wouldn't exist, and we don't own Motivation Proclamation, it's by Good Charlotte. 

**Lost and Found Love**

"Ryou?" I called to my lighter half.  There was no answer.  That was odd, he always answered me when I came home.  

Home.  That's what this place was to me now.  Of course I'd never admit it, even to Ryou, but I am starting to enjoy my second existence.  I know I'm turning soft, the other day I actually said THANKYOU!  Ugh!  Ryou's good habits are rubbing off on me.

"Light?" I called again.  Damn the white-haired boy.  If he wasn't here I'd have to go looking.  I worry about him.  He's not as strong as I am and I have had trouble in this lifetime while I was on the streets.

//Ryou?  Light?//  I tried the mind link.  Still nothing.

I grabbed my jacket from the stand and walked out the door.  Hopefully he was at the Pharaoh's and not the Ishtar's.  I know those two psychos want him and I'll be dammed if I let them have him.  I made my way through the streets towards the Kame Game Shop.  It was closed, but I knocked anyway hopping someone was here.

A figure moved inside coming towards the door.  I couldn't see who it was but I guessed the Pharaoh for it was too tall to be Yugi or his grandfather.  Sure enough when the door opened the one time ruler of Egypt stood before me.  He wasn't wearing his normal leather but loose fitting sweatpants and no shirt.

'Damn he's hot.'

Where in the nine hells did that come from?  I must be loosing it.  I know I'm gay, I like Ryou, but I DO NOT like the Pharaoh; he's half of my trouble of this life.  The other half was the microwave.  I just cant' use that thing.  Nor the toaster…

"Do you need something, Bakura?"   He sounded tired, maybe a little sad.  And he'd called me Bakura!  Not tomb robber or thief, he used my name.  That was odd, maybe he wasn't feeling well.

Wait…what do I care?  I'm here for my light.

"Have you seen Ryou?"

If it were possible, he looked even more tired and even a little pale.

"I've seen more of Ryou then I ever really wished to," he said and turned away from me.  He left the door open so I followed him.  What the hell was he talking about?

I followed him into the house part of the shop.  A fire was burning and he drew himself close to it, arms wrapped around his knees that were drawn up to his chest.  He began to rock slightly.  Suddenly he began singing.  It was an ancient Egyptian love song about missing an opportunity or something.  I knew Yami remembered very little of his past, but he sand the song, that I had heard a thousand time from drunk, brokenhearted men, in perfect tune and word for word.  I totally forgot why I came in the first place while I listened to Yami sing.  He seemed to have forgotten I was there, indeed I forgot I was there.  His deep voice put me in a trance.  There was so much emotion in his voice I felt tears form behind my eyes.

Shit, when did I get to weak a song could put me in a trance and make me cry?

"Yami?" I finally said when he'd finished.  My voice was different, softer, almost like Ryou's, but a little deeper.

The tri-coloured-haired boy jumped and looked back at me.

"Sorry, I forgot you were there."  Oddly he didn't seem embarrassed by being caught singing an ancient love song with a former enemy in the room.

Wait?  Aren't I still his enemy?

'No,' I answered myself.

After seeing him like that I don't think I could ever hate him again.  Dislike, sure, fight with, absolutely, but I would never be able to hate him again.  He was no longer a pharaoh in my eye's but a person.

Damn but Ryou's rubbing off on me.

"It's ok.  You said you saw Ryou.  Where is he?"

Yami paled again.  "Upstairs, second door on your left."

"Thanks," I said.  Yami turned back to stare at the fire.  This wasn't what Yami did every day was it?  He was acting strange.

So?  I don't care.  He might be a person but I only care about Ryou and myself.

I walked up the stairs and opened the door Yami had indicated. 

 I nearly died…again.

Ryou and Yugi were wrapped in each other's arms.  From this disorder of the bed and their naked bodies I could tell what they'd been up to.  I thought they were asleep but as I watched Ryou moved closer to Yami's light half and kissed him.

"I love you, Yugi."

"And I love you, Ryou."

They kissed again.  I was frozen to the spot.

Suddenly I felt a hard on my shoulder.  I don't know how but I managed to not to shout with surprise.  I turned to see Yami behind me.  Getting my first good look at his face that evening I saw his eyes were red.  He'd been crying.  By Ra, he'd been crying!  

He signaled for me to follow him back downstairs.  For the first time I noticed how unsteady he was on his feet, nothing like his normal graceful, confident strides. He was really shaken up.  He never lost his cool.

We went back into the living room in front of the fire.  We both stared at it for a long time and now I saw why Yami had been so entranced worth it.  The flames danced in some unfathomable pattern that drew the watcher in and allowed them to forget, even if it were only a shore time, their problems.  The heat helped too.

"I didn't even know he was gay," I said breaking the silence.

Yami looked over at me.  "Oh he is, and from what I saw earlier he didn't just now figure that out."

I stared at him.  He'd walked in on them while they were doing THAT?

Yami actually grinned a little at me when he caught me staring.  "Yes I did, and let's just say our lights are not as innocent as they look.  It looked like they'd both done it before, but not with each other."

"Ryou" I mumbled, "why didn't you tell me?"

                "At least you aren't in love with your light.  I nearly died….again."  He turned back to the fire and again became entranced with it.  As I watched a tear slid down him cheek.

                "But I do love him," I said before I even realized I'd opened my mouth, "At least…I thought I did."

                I did think I loved Ryou, but if I did, why wasn't I more upset like Yami.  It occurred to me then how young Yami was.  I know he's officially over 5000 years old, but he was really still a boy, not a man at all.  If I remember correctly he inherited the throne young.  He was no older the perhaps Ryou was now.  Still a child in this lifetime.  And at this instant he looked young.  With all he had done it was easy to forget that not only was he a person, but he was truly still a child.  And he'd just had his heart broken.

                My body was not my own.  I sat beside him and pulled him onto my lap and hugged him.  Yami struggled little.  When I finally got him situated in what I hoped was a comfortable position I began to sing.  Ryou often teased me about my singing, but I didn't care.

                I felt me shirt getting damp.  Yami was crying again.  He clutched onto me shirt and just let the tears come.  Slowly the tears stopped and the ancient Pharaoh fell asleep in my arms.

It all began that night.  One lousy incident that didn't even really affect me when it happened but now it's driving me nuts.  I can't get him out of my head!  Whenever I think about him my mind brings up the picture of him crying in my arms.  Ryou says he still hasn't left him room.  I DON'T CARE.  At least, I shouldn't.  Ugh!  Stupid Pharaoh!  I can't get him out of my head!

Spend your lazy, endless, crazy,  
Days inside my head,

                Finally I couldn't take it anymore.  When Ryou announced he was going over to see Yugi I told him I was coming with him.  He seemed a little taken aback.  Neither had said anything about being together and I assumed they didn't know we knew and therefore had no idea why Yami was depressed.  When we got to the shop, Yugi greeted us.  I grunted a hello and pushed past them.  I could tell they were staring at me.  I ignored them and went directly to Yami's room.  Yami was there, sitting on his bed, a knife in his had.  He'd slit both his wrist.  He sat there, starring as his blood ran down his arms.  I was horrified.

                He looked over at me.  "You know we can't even kill ourselves?"

                He was right about that.  I knew Marik had tried and failed.  That was how the two blonde Egyptians had gotten together.

                "Maybe I can just destroy the Puzzle?" 

                He was talking about killing himself!  He'd already tired!  Something inside me snapped.  I grabbed the knife from him and threw it so it landed buried to the hilt in the wall.  Yami just stared at me.  

"Are you ok 'Kura?"

Was I ok?  He'd just tried to kill himself and he was asking me if I was OK?

"What the hell are you doing, Yami?  I know you can't kill yourself, but why are you even trying?"

"Yugi doesn't need me, doesn't love me.  I have no use here anymore."

"You FUCK BASTARD you are needed here.  You're not the only one who lost a loved one.  I feel the same way about Ryou."

You're so selfish,  
You're not the only,  
One who thinks he's dead,

"You don't see me trying to kill myself!  Try and be happy for them, and MOVE ON!"

I'm paid to smile,  
  


"Yami?" asked a timid voice from the door.  Both Ryou and Yugi stood there torn between Yami's bleeding wrist and Bakura's yelling.

"Did you do this because of me, Yami?" asked Yugi on the verge of tears.  He ran to his darker half and hugged him.  "Yami, Yami, Yami," he cried over and over again into the one time Pharaoh's bare chest.  "Yami I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way.  I thought you only saw me as a little brother or a son or something.  I can't loose you yami, I need you."

Yami hugged his light and grinned sadly. And after a short silence chose to respond.  "I'm not old enough to be your dad," he chided.  Yugi giggled. 

 "True," Yugi said grinning up at his darker half.  Then he frowned, "You're not mad at Ryou are you?  I started it."

Now I'm on trial,  
For what you think I said:

Yami looked over at the younger white-haired boy, then to Bakura. "'Kura is right.  I need to just be happy for you and …and move on."

I saw that Yami was going to start crying again.  I told Ryou to get Yugi out of the room.  As soon as the door shut tears began falling from Yami's already red eyes.  "Thank you Bakura."

"For what?" I asked out of reflex.

"For getting Yugi out of the room.  I know he knows I've been crying but I don't want him to see it.  And for the other night."

"Nothing to it.  Just don't expect that every time you get upset."

But I never said that everything would be okay,  
And I never said that we would live to see another day,

"Come on, get dressed, we're going somewhere.  There's a new club down town."

"Thanks 'Kura."

Motivate me,  
I wanna get myself out of this bed,  
Captivate me,  
I want good thoughts inside of my head,

As I walked down the street next to Yami I noticed he was smiling slightly to my story but the smile didn't reach his eyes.  He was still fighting the depression that threatened to overwhelm him.  Suddenly he stopped and turned to me.  I stopped as well truly interested in what he had to say, he'd been silent the whole time.

"Bakura, I know we've been enemies in the past, but I need to ask you for you help."

If I fall down,  
Would you come around,  
And pick me right up off the ground,   
If I fall down,  
Would you come around,  
And pick me right up off the ground,

"Never let me do that again.  I need to live.  For Yugi, and for myself. Teach me to live again, I've spent all this lifetime fighting for the world and protecting Yugi.  I remember none of my past.  I…I need your help."

He looked so vulnerable and even a little frightened.  Again I was reminded how young he was.  At lest two years my junior.  I thought of all the things he'd been through, not just in this lifetime but his first.  A young Pharaoh on the throne, the war with the Shadow Realm, Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, Noa.  I never could have done all that.

"I'll help you."

                We went to the new club I'd mentioned earlier.  I think Yami enjoyed himself well enough.  He even got up and danced with me a few times.  He never once lost his slightly scared look thought.  He didn't look like the same person who beat Pegasus, or me for that matter.

Unrealistic, and narcissistic,  
You say I'm selfish and absurd,  
  


                As the night wore on and the other boy got some alcohol in his system he loosened up even more.  It's a good thins he was a happy drunk.  If he'd been a sad one he might have fallen further into his just barely hidden depression.

                Suddenly I felt two hands grab my shoulders.  I whipped around to see Marik and Malik behind me.

                "Son of a bitch, Ishtar, I could have killed you."

                "But Bakura," purred an obviously drunk and/or high Malik, "We thought you might like to join us tonight."

                Marik chuckled.  He was obviously not as drunk and his light.

"I'm here with someone; go away."

"Ooooo!  Who?  You finally get Ryou in bed?"

"No, Ishtar, and it's none of your business."

"Touchy, touchy."

I knew if they found Yami like he was now, depressed and drunk, they would take advantage of him.  I'm not sure why I really cared.  Perhaps the Pharaoh was getting to me.

You try change me,  
Try to phase me,  
  


Then Yami did the worst possible thing.  He showed up.

"I've been looking for you 'Kura."

"'Kura?" questioned Malik.  Yami turned to him.  

"Ishtar?"

"Your drunk," said Marik indicating Yami's current state.

_                You say I'm gonna learn,_

                "Perhaps," said Yami who was swaying on his feet.   "Ok, I'm drunk."

                Marik got an evil grin on his face.  "Since your not interest Bakura, we'll just take Yami home with us.  How about that, Malik?"

I'm so blind,  
I'm out of time,  
You're so unkind sometimes,

Something erupted within me just as it had earlier when I found Yami had slit his wrist in a futile suicide attempt.

"NO!" I shouted.  "Yami is coming home with me you psychos.  He's mine."

_  
I never lied,   
I never lied,  
I never lied,  
  
_

I promised Yami I'd help him and letting Marik and Malik take him home would defiantly NOT fit under that category. Suddenly I knew I had to get Yami out of there.

 I led Yami out of the club quickly.  We were closer to my house so I headed there hoping Marik and Malik weren't following.  I said I'd help but if those two came after us we were both done for.

'Cuz I never said,  
That everything would be okay,  
And I never said,  
That we would live to see another day, yeah,

                Yami passed out sometime a long the way.  I picked him and began running.  It was at that point that I realized that I really cared about the boy in my arms.  I never had risked my life for anyone but here I was, running from two drunken psychos in the middle of the night.  And I would only have done it for Yami.

_Motivate me,  
I wanna get myself out of this bed,  
Captivate me,  
I want good thoughts inside of my head,_

                I reached the door and put Yami down.  I opened the door quickly and pulled Yami through it.  I shut the door quickly and locked it.  I set Yami on the sofa and moved to the window.  Both Marik and Malik were there, looking down the street muttering to themselves.  They obviously hadn't seen which house we had entered.  That was good.  Even those to wouldn't dare knocking on random houses while drunk.  The police would be called.

                I heard Yami run for the bathroom, which he found even though he'd never been here before.  He came back looking greatly sobered.

                "What happened?"

                "Malik and Marik showed up.  Basically they wanted you for a fuck toy.  No more getting drunk I can't be there all the time."

                Yami had removed his shirt and smooth, muscled chest and abdomen were distracting him.

                "Well thanks for being there this time."

If I fall down,  
Would you come around,  
And pick me right up off the ground,  
If I fall down,  
Would you come around,  
And pick me right up off the ground,  
pick me right up off the ground,  
pick me right up off the ground,  
yeah,  
  


Then Yami walked over to me and threw his arms around my neck.  "Thank you for everything"  
  
_Yeah,  
'Cuz everything it'll be okay,  
You know we're gonna live to see another day,  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

I could feel the heat from his body only inches from mine.  I remembered how good he felt in my lap the night we found our lights together.  I remembered the love I felt for him while running away from Malik and Marik.  I couldn't take it anymore. 

 I kissed him.

And he responded._  
_  
_Motivate me,  
I wanna get myself out of this, yeah  
Motivate me,  
I wanna get myself out of this, yeah  
Motivate me,  
I wanna get myself out of this, yeah  
Motivate me,  
I wanna get myself out of this now_

Rurouni_agra: I wish my best friend loved me so her yami and mine could hook up.

Yami Kitsune: O.O  Sure, whatever.  Just don't expect me to be suicidal. Unlike Yami, I CAN die.

Rurouni_agra: OK!  Please review everyone!  First reviewer gets a cookie!

Yami Kitsune: Can I have a cookie?


End file.
